God General time
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Just a random drabble collection of God General. Some chapter may contain AU and Canon. No real pairing but most likely *cough* Syncietta *cough* Rated T for safe :D Chapt 4 up: A simple touch
1. Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea. Oh grammar, typo and tenses error is mine though xP**

* * *

~Fever~

Laying on the bed with a wet towel on his forehead was Sync. His face was red from a fever as his body shivered in cold. He keep puling the blanket over his body but nothing seem to be help him to get rid of this coldness. He cursed the sudden change of weather on Mt Roneal and the certain pink haired girl who's now crying beside him

"Would you stop crying Arietta? Your crying sound is just make me feel worst!" He snapped

"B-but i..."

"Geez! Just stop already danmit!" He hissed

Arietta gave a small nod as she wiped her tears and began to stop. Sync sighed in relief when she did so and closes his eyes, hoping to get a rest. That is before the pinkette decide to laid her body next to him and cling to his body

"What the hell?!" He opened his eyes just to found a tiny pinkette cling on him

"You re shivering. So i want to at least help to warm your body" She said under the sob

"Get off from me!" He pushed her

"NO!" She cried out "This was my fault so please..." She pleaded

Too lazy and have no more power to argue, the Tempest just sighed in defeat "Just this once"

A small nod from her as a answer was enough for lessened his irritation. Soon enough he could feel Arietta fell asleep with her head on his chest while murmured "Good night" At least one problem solved.. But a new question popped out on his mind

"How the hell I m going to sleep in this situation and position?"


	2. Lazy

~Lazy~

For Asch, the green haired God General is the laziest person in Auldrant that he know. And how could he's not thinking like that if the most time that the green head do in his free time was spending the day above the tree to take a nap and he must be the one who work on the Tempest's paperwork.

'Damn him and his laziness!'

The red head snapped on his head as he work on the pile of papers.

But unknown to him, that the green head not actually sleeping. Instead, he watching the short tempered God General works on his job in amusement

"He always fun to be mess"

* * *

And it's always fun to write about this theme. although maybe it turned out a bit weird, i enjoy writing this!

And for the Review response:  
Rhyme13kh14Xion8 : Thank you but.. Is it really doesn't have any mistake because sometime i have a tenses issue XD;;

GuyLover : Thank you for the advice but this story is actually just a random drable that i do on my FB status. And since i could type much character from my phone soo.. I just leave it like that. Not to mention i'm usualy do this on midnight T^T

Floodlight-Zhou : Thank you :D

Thank you and thank you so much for all the review. I don't know how i could express this gratitude x3  
Maybe you have a theme that you want me to write? Of course i will write it with God General as the character :D

Hope to see you all soon!


	3. Yaoi?

~Yaoi~

the theme requested by RyokoHokage my Beta Reader for my another stories XD

* * *

"Sync?"

"Hm?"

"What is Yaoi means?" Ion tilted his head in wonder as he peeked up from behind the book that he just read

The teen god general stare at the Fon Master in wonder. Should he answer it? Or shouldn't he? He thought, not like he don't know what it's means but... He just couldn't help but curious on why this innocent Fon Master would ask something like that

"What make you ask that?" Sync asked, finally could gather all the word that he need

"Mm.. I heard some of the fem Oracle Knight talk about it on some other day"

The answer from the clueless Fon Master make the him rolled his eyes. Yet another word that poisoned our beloved innocent Fon Master. He wondered what if Legretta or Van, maybe Mohs know the Female Knights has poisoned the Fon Master

"So?" Hearing no word come out from the other Replica, Ion asked while tilted his head to the side in curious way.

"Do you really want to know?" Sync smirked as he made his way to the curious Fon Master

Frowned, but he made a quick nod as he see Sync block and pinned him on the wall

"Very well" Sync chuckled "I will show you what "Yaoi" is" He said, his smirk grow wider as he pushed Ion's body to the floor while his free hand closed the curtain, make the room's dark enough to give him a private tutor to the innocent Fon Master

* * *

Okay~ What happened later is up to you since i won't put any fluff or even smut thing on my status XD

And review answer :D

Rhyme13kh14Xion8 : No, please don't get it wrong. I'm feel offended at all really :D And yes, this is another short story before i start to post another longer story. And it will be Syncietta time XD

I hope you enjoy this one. And thank you for reading. Review is always welcome with an open hand :D :D

Also.. Merry Christmas for people who celebrate it


	4. A simple touch

**Set in AU**

* * *

"Do you know, I always wondered why do you seem dislike to be around the peoples?" The pink haired girl asked, her ruby eyes staring up at the boy in front of her. His majority of his face is barely seen due to hood from his jacket that he wears. Not to mention that he actually not facing her.

"Why should I?" The boy answered, his tone was plain and seemed empty, as if he put no emotion on it. "They would just forget about me after all. Why should I bother to be around the peoples who would just forget about me later?" He added.

Hearing that answer, the pink haired body's flinched at how hollow the tone that he used. Somehow, that tone brought a chill sensation to her body. She never been heard a tone as hollow as she heard from the boy. She gulped, gathering all the power that she have to talk back.

"W-what do you mean by... Forgetting?"

"Exactly what I meant" He said, turned around, finally facing her. His face shown zero emotion, while his bangs hidened his emerald eyes behind. "Wanna try?" He asked while walking up to her as he took off the gloves on his hand.

"E-eh? What are you-" Her words was cutted when he suddenly took her hand with his ungloved hand. The girl's eyes widened for a second in surprises before it turned dull for a moment, as if something has been taken away from her.

Looking at the girl reaction, he just simply smiled, as if he knows this would happened. He let go of her hand and took a step back "See, exactly what I meant" He said before he turned around and walked away from there, leaves the pink head with her blank-confused face. A series of blinks performed by her eyes as she seeing the boy walked away.

"What... I've been doing here?"

* * *

**Wee.. Finnaly update XD**  
**And yes, in case I'm not make it clear enough, Sync's touch could make the person forget about him completely. And this is just a prologue of my other story with the same title as this one [I think I'll complete it first before upload it one by one here later x3]**.

Enough rambling now is... Review response XD

XxXSeraph12XxX: You're back yay XD I hope you will enjoy this one too [and I hope i'm not make it too weird?] Thank you for the review and.. Psst, I hope you would update your story O_O

Rhyme13kh14Xion8: Thank you for reviewing. I think i has response on PM didn't I? o_Oa but still thank you for reviewing and hope to see you soon XD


End file.
